The impossible in double vision
by fandoms need chocolate
Summary: When twin sisters Annabelle and Emmaline (quite literally I'm afraid) walk into the world of Sherlock, many things will go awry. Will they be able to keep things to the story line? Or will the changes they make be for the better? Or the worse? Let's find out!
1. What are you doing in my flat?

I have to admit. Of all the absolute insanity I manage to get myself into, I was not expecting this. Of all things, I was not expecting to wake up in the world of Sherlock Holmes. Sure my sister and I fantasized about it all the time, but, how the hell were we supposed to now that wishing upon a star would literally give you… a wish upon a star.

Now I _really_ should just start at the beginning now shouldn't I? I mean because that wouldn't be really fair at all to you anyway. My name is Annabelle. I am twenty three years old and live with my flat mate, and twin sister, Emmaline. We are as thick as thieves in the, at least, general sense of the word. We identical to the point, where even our own parents would mix us up all the time, they thought that this would change as we got older but it only made things worse. But we shared this really special thing in common; we were huge fangirls to epic proportions, of the show Sherlock.

We would seriously watch four years' worth of television in a day and try to do it all over again. Ever since the show came out we were hooked. We knew exactly what would happen, when it would happen, and who would say what. There would be this huge joke in the house because everyone said that we looked like female versions of Sherlock. Honestly, we had curly dark hair, mine long Em's in a pixie cut, cupid's bow mouths, and cheekbones that you could cut deli meat on. Every night we would hope that someday, we would be able live the dream.

Well… while we dreamed, let's just say that it certainly was a surprise. First, on a regular old morning, we were honestly just getting ready for the day. Still in our jimjams and brushing our teeth in the bathroom. At least, that's when it all went wrong. We walked out of the bathroom, I intent on making an honestly delicious breakfast, when I smashed headlong- let's stop right there. _I _smashed headlong into a rather firm chest that had not been there a second ago. I look up and simply look like a gold fish in the middle of the hallway. I am certain Em looks the same way, because this is surreal. The actual Sherlock Holmes was right across from us! Who…I…smacked into like a clumsy drunk man. Hmm, well there goes for first impressions.

"Oh my god." My sister whispered still in shock. I decided that (rather rashly I'm afraid) that escape was the only option. Which meant, faster that even I thought I could move, I grabbed my sister's hand and tried to race the opposite direction to the door, where I felt a breeze coming through. Tried being the operative word here. As soon as I made it a few feet away I was tackled to the ground in an ungraceful heap of limbs. After struggling for a minute made us realize that, even though there was two of us, Sherlock was _more _than capable of effectively pinning us down. Sitting on top of us Sherlock says dryly, "Now, what are you doing in my flat?"


	2. Sarcasm and Code

Dis-to-the-claimer: I think we all bloody well know that I don't own BBC or Sherlock. In technicality I don't even own the OC's, they would throw a fit if they heard me say that. On with the Chapter!

Previously: "Now, what are you doing in my flat?"

_Long italics is their code._

"Um, Um, Um, I- I- I- We-" Emmaline stuttered. I stared at her. Usually _she _is the one who is the more dignified one with language and thinking things up on the spot.

"That's the thing Mr. Holmes," I started nervously, "we don't really know."

He lets us stand up, and as I am brushing off my knees I see him staring unblinkingly at me. I know immediately what he is doing and put up a mental wall to block the flow of thinking so that he doesn't get any more information that he already has.

His eyes widen slightly. But other than that he shown no other noticeable reaction and instead moves on to my sister.

"Okay! " I said in a tone I don't usually use. But hey what do you expect? I STILL haven't had food of any kind and that was his price to pay. "While usually I would absolutely love for you to use your Star Treck Vulcan mind powers to get all sorts of info about me and my sister. Honestly I would, I think it would be awesome any other time, but I am really hungry and this has been way too much for it only morning. So call Mycroft get a lie detector whatever just get me food and I will do whatever. Where's John? If there was a disturbance of any kind he would be right here with you and most probably about to go make a cuppa."

Wow, they were right. I was an absolute terror with no food. I was able to get all that out in one breath successfully stopping him in any way of making an interjection. "You may proceed." I say sarcastically to try to move this thing along.

"Who's John?" was the first thing he said.

I looked at him rather incredulously. "Where are you going later today?" I demanded. But before he could answer, Em tugged on her ear three times next to me. I look past Sherlock and see the riding crop on one of the tables by the door. "Are you going to the morgue, or have you gone already?"

Sherlock suddenly gives me a look that I really don't like. "Stay here." He says coldly. "If you move I will tie you."

I shot right back, "Oh kinky Sherlock, didn't know you were into those sorts of things." Em couldn't control herself for this one, she started snorting and tried to muffle them which only made her sound more like a suffocating seal.

He just ignored me and pulled out a cell phone and started quietly talking to someone on the other end. I sat down because of a wave of nausea from **still **not eating anything. As I zone out I drum my fingers on the floor to silently communicate with Em.

_Em do this quietly so that he doesn't hear us._

_What are we going to do- What if we got transported to another universe like in doctor who_

_How- By going through a mirror?_

_Well I don't know_

_Im bored_

_I know you are_

_Hungry_

_What are you doing_

_Did you figure it out yet_

_What are you tal-_

"You know not being included in a conversation is very hurtful." Sherlock suddenly interrupted us with a smirk. "How do you still sound annoyingly sarcastic in code?"

"Well that didn't take long." Em mumbled

"No actually, it did. He was done with his phone call before I even finished telling you to be quiet."

"Your back was turned to him how could you possibly know that?"

I crack my knuckles with a mischievous grin the Cheshire cat would be proud of. "I simply listened. He stopped mumbling, which by the way I still heard every word, and he tried to stealthily sneak over to see our fingers as they drummed. He then started drumming on the wall to say pompously that he *cough* mostly figured out our code."

Just then Lestrade and Mycroft both walked into the flat of 221B.

" Oh hello Greg, Mycroft!" Em and I said fake cheerfully. Greg looked confused, while Mycroft… looked like if we didn't watch what we said the British government would rain down on us hard.

"Sherlock what is this?" Mycroft demanded making sure we knew that this was really inconvenient for him.

"We're girls Mycroft. You do know what those are right? You do work with Anthea do you not?" Em remarked.

"God not you too, I thought I only had to deal with that one being annoying." Sherlock stated in a huff.

It was hard to let Mycroft Holmes read me. I really wanted to cut him off but he needed to tell Sherlock that we really didn't know how we got here.


	3. State of knees and impressing the master

DISCLAIMER! No owning of Sherlock or anyone else… though I would really wish to… Reviews make me very happy and might add a plot twist later in the story you weren't expecting! Also as a little getting to know you lovely readers, please, please please review or send me a message so that I might know your favorite character. Mine is undoubtedly Jim Moriarty. Your thoughts? On with the chappie!

Honestly this was getting quite tedious. I mean how many times are we going to answer the same bloody question? We have been at this for two freaking hours! But there was one good thing about this useless Q and A. We were in the time stream of A Study in Pink. In fact Sherlock was about to look at going to the morgue to aghem beat the recently deceased… well everyone needs a pastime.

"But they give the same answer every time!" Sher lock actually whined this as we looked at him in alarm.

Mycroft just gave him a look that clearly said, "I am so done with this."

I, for one, am really done with this conversation so I interjected on their heated argument.

"Look, all we know is that we walked out of the bathroom of OUR flat, and smashed into you in your hall way. Look we are still barefoot!"

"While that may be the case," Mycroft gazed loftily at me, "how do you know of your deducting abilities? Are you a spy from another nation?"

"Yes Mycroft," Em and I immediately start to drawl," we broke into your brother's flat and decided to impress him in our sleeping clothes because that would get us information for our nation."

I think Sherlock is about to have an aneurism.

"Mrs. Hudson!" Sherlock bellows down the stairs.

"Oh really Sherlock what is it now?" poor Mrs. Hudson slowly made her way up the stairs.

"I need to go to the morgue, there has got to be something interesting to do there. Watch these things while I'm gone."

Em and I stick our tongues out at him at the word things but what are you gonna do?

I am so BORED! Like really we have been here for three hours. It is a good thing that Mrs. Hudson gave us some food. Honest to god if I had nothing in my system this long someone gone die.

Suddenly I hear Sherlock and …. John! I let out a whoop and run up the stairs to go meet him. I look in with my sister panting excitedly behind me. She has been waiting for this. I have to admit so was I because this was absolutely amazing.

"Uh..Sherlock?" John muttered when he saw us staked over each other in the doorway, "Who are they?"

"What are you still doing here?" Sherlock glared at us.

We looked at the sociopath and was about to reply when he cut us off, "No never mind no need for you immensely annoying sarcastic comments."

"Well fine then." Em muttered.

Em then started tapping on her thigh with her back turned to Sherlock.

_Well what are we going to do_

_Do you think you can convince mrs Hudson for 221 C_

_With what money_

_Do we talk to mycroft to help solve that one_

_Honestly we don't exist here of course we are talking to Mycroft on what to do_

_So are you coming_

I look behind me, Sher lock once again butt into our conversation.

I asked "Coming where?"

Lestrade texted there's been a murder. Something must have lit in my eyes because Sherlock suddenly gave me a look of appreciation.

"I can't." Em said. "I need to talk to Mrs. Hudson about maybe hopefully renting the flat in the basement. Also can I have Mycroft's number?"

"Whatever for?"

"We probably don't exist here. I bet he will text you soon on the _perplexity _of our situation."

He finally agreed and now John, Sherlock and I are in a cab to go to the crime scene.

John suddenly asks about how Sherlock knew about Afghanistan.

I knew Sherlock would deduce everything except that Harry was John's sister.

I interjected at the end, "Harry isn't his brother."

"How so?" Sherlock asks like he's actually interested.

"What family member that is a drunk, and also a male and a drunk would give things like a phone for sentiment and to _keep in touch_?" "I mean you certainly know that that isn't how it works."

"Well-" Began Sherlock but I interrupted him.

"It was not entirely inprobable that it could be his brother, but I am just using past experience as well as common knowledge to aide my deduction so," I look at John," am I right?" It is so funny that I ask this even though I already knew the answer. Most people would say foreknowledge is cheating but I would rather cheat than die in the game.

After John flabbergastedly nods his confirmation, Sherlock looks out the window in a pout until John tells us that what we did was amazing. This causes Sherlock to wonder if I am like him,I can see it in his eyes.

We get to the crime scene and pay the cabbie. I make sure to look at his face, but itisn't the one I am looking for.

As we walk to the crime tape I realise we have to talk to Donovan… great. Well might as well have some fun with this. I think as I maliciously grin.

I watch as she calls him a freak and I try not to strangle her.

"I see you didn't make it home last night." I comment dryly.

She glares at me while saying challengingly, "Oh?"

Nut then actually sees me and John and says, "Who are they?"

"They are my colleagues." Sherlock states. I look at him in surprise and tap _really I am?_

He responds with _explanation later._

Donovan scoffs and says, "How do you get colleagues? Did he follow you home?"

He pushed past her and dragged us with him. She rolled her eyes and said into her radio, "Freak's here, sending him in."

I immediately recoiled and snapped at her, "Don't call him that you freak!"

She followed in surprised silence until we got to Anderson.

I snickered as Sherlock asked about Anderson's wife.

I interjected to make myself look like the sarcastic smart alac that I am," And I assume she scrubbed your floors, going by the state of her knees."

Sherlock actually started laughing after we leave them with their facial expressions clearly saying," Oh god there's _another one?" _

We found Lestrade and John got to work putting on one of the forensics gowns. I just rolled my eyes and followed Sherlock. Before entering the room, I look to Sherlock and say, "Phone, now."

He looks at me skeptically and I give a now look. John sighed and just handed me his phone.

I follow him into the room to look at the dead media woman. Because of all I have learned and what I already know, I can see exactly what Sherlock sees. It really is fascinating. But now I have got a job to do. I look up the weather report in Cardiff, and start to take note of the body.

But then suddenly Lestrade grabbed my arm and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I said and got back to work deducting.

I vaguely hear John explaining to him that I somehow was like Sherlock, to the sudden look of horror Lestrade gave me.

"Got anything?" He asked Sherlock.

"Meh." I said as Sherlock said, "Not much."

But before we could say anything else, that idiot Anderson came in the door way and opened that annoying mouth of his, "I think she is trying to tell us some-" "Thank you for your input." Sherlock and I said at the same time, while simultaneously slamming the door in his face.

"Anyway." I say brightly to make it seem like I am really bipolar, "Let's get this show on the road. Sherlock you can start."

A/N

I am so so sorry for the wait. I was in California taking classes in Stamford university with cadavers (Molly and Sherlock would really like me now) how to swing dance, and I went to Alcatraz island! Review so I know what needs fixing and what you like!


	4. Of Kidnappings and Drug Busts

Disclaimer. STILL not owning Sherlock. Really wish to. Hopefully this chapter will be as long or longer than the last. I injured my finger and it really hurts to bend and straighten it.

"So she's German?" Lestrade asked. Probably hoping that Anderson was right for once and he didn't have to deal with a moody Sherlock.

"Of course she's not." Sherlock snapped at him. In a hope to somewhat calm him down, I handed him John's phone already with the Cardiff weather report so that he didn't have to look it up on his phone. I don't think it helped much.

"She is from out of town though." I try to nicely say to Lestrade while Sherlock looks at the phone and gives me an unreadable look.

"So far so obvious." Sherlock stated to the Detective.

"Obvious?"

"Of course it is Lestrade." I say to him. I then say very quietly to him, "I will try to have him be nice about 'how empty your brain is' but I have no idea how long I can make it last. Just wait for his euphoria."

He just looked at me like I told him to do the maquerana naked with a chicken as a loin cloth.

As he leaves the room to keep Anderson and the other, probably very nice idiots snork, out of the room. I go and kneel next to John.

"What am I doing here, Sherlock?" He asks like it hasn't even occurred to him why yet.

"Helping me make a point." Sherlock whispers so that they aren't overheard.

"I'm supposed to be helping you with the rent. What about?" He looks at me to insert your name here.

"Annabelle." I told him. He looked at me thankful that I at least cooperated.

"Yes what is Annabelle doing here?" He finished.

"Undecided yet." Sherlock said like he didn't want to continue talking about it.

"Alrighty then." I said rather uncomfortably. Sherlock then turned to me and said straightforwardly, "Are you like me?"

"Kind of." I said non cosmetically. Just then Lestrade came back into the room. He then demands for the deductions made on the woman on the floor.

"Victim is in her late thirties. Professional person, going by her clothes; I'm guessing something in the media, going by the frankly alarming shade of pink. Travelled from Cardiff today, intending to stay in London for one night. It's obvious from the size of her suitcase."

"Suitcase?" Lestrade asked confused. I knew this was because there was no suitcase when they found her.

"Suitcase, yes. She's been married at least ten years, but not happily. She's had a string of lovers but none of them knew she was married." I then said to get my input into the conversation.

"Oh for God's sake, if you're making all this up!" I can tell he doesn't want to believe Sherlock or me.

"Her wedding ring. Ten years old at least. The rest of her jewelry has been regularly cleaned, but not her wedding ring." Sherlock said trying to make his point clear.

" State of her marriage right there. The inside of the ring is shinier than the outside – that means it's regularly removed." I then said to level out the montage.

" The only polishing it gets is when she works it off her finger. It's not for work; look at her nails. She doesn't work with her hands, so what or rather who does she remove her rings for? Clearly not one lover; she'd never sustain the fiction of being single over that amount of time, so more likely a string of them. Simple."

"That's brilliant!" John said. As all three of us looked at him he suddenly looked uncomfortable and said, "Sorry."

"Cardiff?" Lestrade then asked because there was nothing on her to suggest that that was where she came from to the forensics. But Sherlock and I knew better.

"Isn't it obvious yet?" I ask him.

"It isn't to me." John said confused.

"Dear God, what is it like in your funny little brains? It must be so boring." Sherlock said rather rudely I might say.

"Sherlock don't be mean to the normal people." I then say to him causing John and Lestrade to choke.

He just looks at me funny and continues on in his findings.

"Her coat: it's slightly damp. She's been in heavy rain in the last few hours. No rain anywhere in London in that time. Under her coat collar is damp, too. She's turned it up against the wind. She's got an umbrella in her left-hand pocket but it's dry and unused: not just wind, strong wind – too strong to use her umbrella."

" We know from her suitcase that she was intending to stay overnight, so she must have come a decent distance but she can't have travelled more than two or three hours because her coat still hasn't dried. So, where has there been heavy rain and strong wind within the radius of that travel time?" I say gesturing to him to get John's phone out with the weather reports.

As he did so I finished with, "Cardiff."

John looked at us in amazement, " That's fantastic!"

"D'you know you do that out loud?" Sherlock asked him.

"Sorry I'll shut up now." John said embarrassed.

"No it's… fine." Sherlock said slowly. I think both of us together were really freaking him out with how different we were than the others around him.

I stopped and got lost in thought over what his life was like and how horrible parts of it were. I got pulled out of my head when I heard Sherlock rushing down the stairs screaming about a case. Oh God!

I run out of the room because I knew that he would leave without John and subsequently, me. When I get down there he is already gone and expletives shoot out of my mouth. Honestly that man!

John then sighs and starts to leave when we are stopped by Donovan, joy.

I ignore her until," But you're not his friend."

"Not yet he isn't." I mumble at the same time as John told her they just met.

"Stay away from that guy." She said to him. I had a feeling she thought that she assumed I was listening.

"You know why he's here? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it. The weirder the crime, the more he gets off. And you know what? One day just showing up won't be enough. One day we'll be standing round a body and Sherlock Holmes'll be the one that put it there"

"That may be eventually true, but not in the way you think. If you don't stop being so judgmental about people you will soon come to regret it. I know for sure Anderson will." I say cryptically.

I then turn away and drag John with me.

"What did you mean back there?" He asked me while we passed three telephones ringing for him.

"Nothing that I can tell you or anyone else here. My sister and I hold more secrets than most. She is the only other person that knows and I will forever keep it that way."

As he looked at me like I was a mafia or something I point to the phone next to us and said, "Answer it, it is for you after all." While rolling eyes at the security camera.

I wait for the car and get in while Mycroft is busy fluffing his feathers for John.

"Oh hello Anthea! How is he and the trouble my sister and I are giving him." I say in sarcastic joy.

She gives me a look for interrupting her texting while I smile sweetly at her.

I manage to stop John from trying to make a move on her my sitting by her and sending him looks every time he even thought about it. It is so easy to read people now.

When we finally make it to the warehouse, I have warmed up all of my sarcastic abilities to wind up ad annoy Mycroft to no end *snicker*.

"Anthea you were only supposed to bring him." Ooh I only just stepped out of the car, I am doing so well!

"Aw you didn't want to see me too? I hurt Crofty!" Oh my god this was so much fun.

"That leg must be hurting, sit." He said to John, now fully ignoring me. Aw but this was getting to be so much fun.

"You know I have a phone. I mean, very clever and all that, but er ... you could just phone me. On my phone."

"Oh of course he couldn't have just _phoned _you. I mean he is like a peacock with an umbrella."

"When one is avoiding the attention of Sherlock Holmes, one learns to be discreet, hence this place." He is so trying to be mysterious. I snorted really loudly.

As he tries to get John to sit again, John states back, "I don't wanna sit down."

"You don't seen very afraid."

"you don't seem very frightening."

"Ah yes the bravery of a soldier."

"Good god get to your point already!" I was getting tired of this.

He just glared at me and continued with John. Oh yes I had a good one planned for what was coming next.

"Mmm, and since yesterday you've moved in with him and now you're solving crimes together. Might we expect a happy announcement by the end of the week?"

"Are you saying you wanna join in Mycroft? I'm sure that we can be very accepting."

John looked like he was going purple from trying to hold his laughter in. Anthea was even cracking a smile behind Mycroft.

I came too with Mycroft again trying to convince John of something or another, "In his mind, certainly. If you were to ask him, he'd probably say his arch-enemy. He does love to be dramatic..

"Well thank god you're above all that." John said sarcastically

"You see John we are just two peas in a pod. Best of friends being sarcastic to others." I say because honestly let's get this show on the road.

"If you do move into, um ... two hundred and twenty-one B Baker Street, I'd be happy to pay you a meaningful sum of money on a regular basis to ease your way."

"Sure why not? I need to take care of my sister anyway." I say. John just looked at me like I had three heads.

"Why?" He said to Mycroft.

"Because you are not a wealthy man."

"I'm fine thanks." John said to him.

"You are very loyal very quickly." He said to John. "I can't say the same for your friend. "

"No, I am just thinking on how Sherlock would react with you and putting my on twist in it." I reply.

"Time to take a side Doctor Watson, you too Annabelle."

"You're actually speaking to me now? I already have. Text me later." I tell him as I am getting into the car. "We need to talk on what we are going to do on living conditions."

I stop as he motions for me come back.

"So, you don't exist. At least not until yesterday. Either you and your sister are excellent hackers, or you are telling the truth." I raise my eyebrow telling him to continue. "What are we going to do about you?"

"I have no idea, you are the government not me."

"I will think on it and have Anthea help you out."

During the car ride I was racing through my mind thinking on what to do. There are so many things that could go wrong If I am not carful on what I do and do not tell Sherlock and the others.

When we finally get to 221 B Baker St., the incessant tapping from Anthea's phone has given my quite a head ache and made me race out of the car as soon as the doors unlocked.

I walk in the kitchen to find pain pills to get rid of the head ache. Also I really didn't want to see Sherlock and John go over how breathing is or isn't boring.

I walk back in to hear John say, "Your arch enemy."

I started to snicker as Sherlock asked, "Did he offer you money to spy on me?"

"Yep!" I say laughing.

"Did you accept it?"

"No." John said while I stated, "Yes but I think he thought I was being sarcastic again."

"Pity we could have split the fee. Think it through next time. Also I'm surprised you think he's smart enough to know what sarcasm is, much less when it is being used." I shrug and lift his feet up so I can also sit on the couch. John looks at me like I just poked a bear with a stick.

But Sherlock just laid there in his prayer position in his mind palace while a patiently waited for him to finish thinking. I knew that he was going to walk over the coffee table instead of around it any second now because he is snapping at John to send the text.

When John realizes that this was the dead woman's case he looked aghast.

"you got all that by realizing the case would be pink?" John asked him.

We both look at him like he's an idiot. "Of course the case would be pink."

"Why didn't I think of that?" John said.

"Because you're an idiot." Sherlock said to which I smacked him really hard on the arm. Surprisingly he immediately tries to fix his is take and amend his statement.

It took for flipping ever, But Sherlock eventually got us to the restaurant. I was starving. Running on adrenalin is not fun. I am quickly eating ignoring the girlfriend boyfriend exchange John and Sherlock are having. But paying enough attention to know when the cabbie will pull up.

I groan as I realize that I will soon have to follow them to chase the car.

It was much faster than I thought it would. When we got to the cabbie Sherlock and John are paying all their attention to the poor man in the back. I walked to the left a bit and looked at the cabbie driver. I walked round and tapped on his window.

"Hello!" I say brightly

"What is going on back there?" he asks like he is innocent.

"Oh nothing much, there have been some unfortunate misplacing of government files and He was one of the suspects." I make up on the spot. I see that Sherlock and John are walking away so I say quickly, "Have a nice night!" to the cabbie.

Sherlock seems to have forgotten that I was supposed to be with them until I catch up.

"Yeah. I pickpocket him when he's annoying. You can keep that one, I've got plenty at the flat."

"I have to admit that that skill will come in handy in some case or another." I say to him.

"That was the maddest thing I have ever done." John said breathlessly while giggling.

When we get back to the flat and Sherlock is making his point to John, I see Mrs. Hudson come rushing twords us saying, "Oh Sherlock, what have you done?" We look at her John and Sherlock flabbergasted, me with a knowing one. As they rused up to the flat, I ask Mrs. Hudson, "Mrs. Hudson have you seen Em?"

"Oh no dear I havenn't seen her in hours." I stare at her in horror.

"Sherlock!" I screech while racing up the stairs to find Lestrade "drug busting" 221 B.

"If she was really clever… What?" He snapped at me for interpting him.

"Em's gone! She's been gone for hours!" I am freaking out now. "Give me your phone now." I demand with a dangerous glint in my eye. He just hands his phone over and I search his contacts for Mycroft.

**You had better hope you have Em. AB**

_Why is that? MH_

**Because she has been missing for hours. **

**Did you kidnap her Mycroft? AB**

_Not kidnap, just invited for a little chat. MH_

**For HOURS? AB**

_You'll get her back eventually I just happen to like her better than you. MH_

I huff in exasperation and see Sherlock going down the stairs. I quickly follow him because no one is looking.

I follow him outside to the cabbie saying, "Taxi for Sherlock 'olmes."

"I didn't order a taxi."

"Doesn't mean you don't need one."

"You're the cabbie. The one who stopped outside Northumberland Street." Sherlock said that brought me out of my reverie about Em.

"Of course it was him," I said, "He thought that because no one notices the cabbie he could get away with it." I said plainly. "Am I right?"

He smiled at us so that we would have our answer.

"But you had an idea didn't you sweetheart? Why else did you talk to me instead of the passenger?"

Sherlock suddenly looked at me and said, "Why didn't you say something?"

"Because it wasn't the right time!" I snapped at him and slapped my hands over my mouth in horror.

"So she knew from the beginning it was me!" he cackled. "Get in the car Mr. 'olmes and you can see how I played my game. Little bird can come along too."

I am too busy working over what I have done in my head to understand what is happening around me until I find myself halfway to the place he planned for us to kill ourselves.

When we got there Sherlock challenged him to show him how he did the murders after deducing the poor man's whole life and kept secrets. After all this is the game. To which the cabbie driver challenged him to make his choice.

"So Mr. 'olmes, which do you choose?"

"The gun." We say. Me because I feel like an observer here instead of a player of the game.

The lighter then lights up and Sherlock says, "I know a real gun when I see one."

As Sherlock and I start to walk out of the room he started to manipulate Sherlock into playing _his _game on the table.

"No Sherlock don't." I say because I have no idea where John is. What if he doesn't make it in time?

I am being forced to watch the choices run in his head as he is about to choose. But then I see John in the other window. I quickly mime to get his attention.

_Shoot him! Shoot him now John Shoot him!_

I think he saw the panic in my eyes because he motioned for me to move out of the way.

I dived to the floor when the shot rang through the room.

I look up to see Sherlock pressing his foot on Jeff's shoulder screaming for a name.

"MORIARTY!" he shrieked in agony

Sherlock helped up from the floor and dragged me outside. The police and ambulances arrive and for some reason the keep putting those stupid blankets on Sherlock and I. Really it was getting annoying. They probably thought I needed it because I haven't said a word to anyone because I was too busy thinking.

I only start listening when I hear Sherlock deducing the shooter, "with a history of military service-"

I squeeze his hand hard under the blanket to get him to stop talking. I look over at John and he takes the hint and starts blathering about how he's in shock, look he's got a blanket.

As we start to walk away with John Sherlock said to him, "Nice shot."

But then we were interrupted my Mycroft and….Em?

"What is going on?" because I am honestly confused this goes WAY off of the story pattern . Alright maybe only a little bit but this is confusing.

"This is my new assistant." Mycroft looked at me as if it should be obvious.

"I can see that, my question is more along the lines of _why_ is my sister your assistant?"

"I can see you both have some amount of brilliance and I like her better than you."

"I will take that as a compliment Crofty!"

"Wait, I meant to ask this, but how do you know this guy? Oh and Sherlock this is the guy to kidnapped us earlier."

"Yes I know who this is."

"Has it ever occurred to you Sherlock, that we belong on the same side?"

"Not in the slightest."

I am just watching their exchanges now because honestly they bore me sometimes.

I walk to my sister and tap to her.

_So want to tell me what the actual heck is happening now_

_At first he was pulling the money for spying bull crap that he apparently did to you then he just offered the job_

_Why take it_

_I thought about the episodes and really didn't want to get in the mix of you know who and instead help on the sidelines_

"So, she said to me." Em then handed me a blackberry with the number written on the back. "Keep in touch. My number is already in the contacts as well as John, Mrs. Hudson, Mycroft, Sherlock, and Detective Inspector Lestrade.

"See you later." I say as they are walking away.

So apparently John and Sherlock are talking about fortune cookies.

"What are you so happy about?" John asks Sherlock.

"Moriarty." He answers simply.

"What's Moriarty?" I can tell that John is a little concerned about this.

"I've absolutely _no_ idea."

I hope neither of them noticed the look of fear that I quickly wipe off of my face.


	5. sorry AN

Sorry sorry sorry.

I am planning on writing a fanfiction where a Benedict Cumberbatch fan meets him. It has more ideas than that but I wanted to know your thoughts on this and see if you wanted me to do this.

So review or PM me and tell me your thoughts! It's the only way it will get done quicker.


	6. Of Bastard Bankers

Authors note. In short… Not Dead. So sorry guys! School was hectic and I HAD to get everything in. I hope you like this because this is going to take a few hours of my day. There are quite a few swear words to come, it just wouldn't be very realistic if our lovely other character didn't shriek some swear words from time to time.

So…. I figured if I went with John I could hopefully keep him from having a loud row with the chip and pin machine. Apparently I was very wrong.

He wouldn't even let me try to deal with the machine insisting that he could do it himself as I am looking awkwardly around us at the other customers waving a greeting at them with a pained look on my face.

"John you idiot come on!" I whisper to him as he looks at me with his foot poised to kick the machine.

"No it's just a bloody stupid chip and pin machine, I can make it- Yes alright! I've got it!" He shouted at the automated voice and immediately abandons the cue. I sigh and start to follow him because Sherlock at the moment was fighting someone in the flat. I just wanted to see his face when I made it look like I noticed the sword he will try to hide underneath his chair, honestly he couldn't have been more obvious in his attempts at hiding the damn thing.

We got back to the flat eventually. Well it felt like it took for absolutely for flipping ever because of the amount of noise John was making about that stupid machine. Why they both are so childish I will never understand.

Walking up to the flat I was steeling myself to notice everything that I could from the pretty bad view that I got from the episode itself.

Sherlock was the first thing I noticed upon entering. He looked innocent enough. Much too innocent that anyone who actually knew him would start asking questions.

John was rambling again about the chip and pin machine while I carefully looked around the living room area. I did notice though that he tried to move the sword back earlier than he did in the episode. I just raised my eyebrow at him while he pointedly ignored me by sticking his head in his book.

How on earth could John not see this? He was much more interested in the groove on the table to even notice Sherlock's coat having been cut or the obvious movement of some of Sherlock's junk. For a consulting detective he was really quite bad at putting things back to where they were.

I come back to reality when I hear John mutter about Sherlock never getting of his skinny rear to do any of the shopping.

I turn to Sherlock, "Yes how come you never do the shopping? I know you just finished a case so why not?"

He just looked up from his book, smirked, and pretended to read again. I huffed and stormed to the kitchen shouting at him, "I am really glad you are a consulting detective and not the other way around. Otherwise you would have been caught faster than the easiest case Greg has ever done!"

I heard him snap the book shut and follow me into the kitchen, ha! I guess that worked better than I thought it would. He grabbed my shoulder and whipped me around.

"Whoa buddy! Hands off the merchandise unless you are willing to handle with care." He just glared at me and growled, "Who the hell is Greg?" Alrighty then I certainly did not expect that kind of reaction. I was thinking he was going to pout and be all insulted that I assumed that he wasn't smart enough to cover his tracks.

I just gave him a look that in a nutshell said 'Seriously?' rolled my eyes and just walked into the living room. This was where I slept seeing that there was only two bedrooms. I know what you are thinking, why not just rent 221C? Well I was with Emz helping me out by passing along funds from Mycroft that old softie.

Sherlock nearly threw an ever loving cow at the prospect of another thinker like him that he actually didn't hate being in another place… down the stairs. I just went with it because I didn't want to have a toddler pouting every time I tried to go home. So I just slept on a better couch that I forced Sherlock to put in the living room.

"I am sleeping now so don't bother me!" I called to the other side of the flat, hopefully he isn't feeling bored otherwise I would never nod off.

Surprisingly I woke up with John trudging up the stairs. I tripped though when I went over to help with the groceries. I managed to land flat on my face with Sherlock sitting in his chair and John almost dropping all of his bags with his wanting to help me up.

"Thank you Sherlock you were such a great help!" I managed to say with so much sarcasm that he actually grimaced. Then I noticed that he was using John's laptop looking at Sebastian's email about the break in. Oh, I should have realized that it would happen very soon. I wonder if I would be able to save Soo Lin?

I look up at Sherlock and John about to sweep past me. "Oh no you don't!" I said to them racing down the stairs. "Do you do that on purpose? Just to see if I would notice?"

I see Sherlock hiding a smirk, that little dickhead! God I was so tempted to stick my leg out in front of him and send him tumbling, but that would make me no better than ugh Anderson.

We squeeze into the cabbie as I start to recollect exactly what would happen inside that bank. Well at least I would try to put Sebastian in his place the little bastard. I will make him squirm. I must have been making an evil face of glee because I look up to John looking concerned for my mental health, while Sherlock was contemplative. Well shit. I need to hide my emotions better if they are to never figure out the whole knowing the future thing. Being unexplainably absent from any records was enough for them to want to lock me away where they think I wouldn't cause any trouble. Pfft not causing trouble god that'll be the day.

Anyway we pull up to that stuffy bank that doesn't look like a bank andI am ready to rumble. I think soon it is time to smack back at "Seb" for being so awful to Sherlock. Ah right on que evil maniacal mental cackle.

"These are my friends John Watson and Annabelle." Oh crap we are at that point already? I have got to pay better attention especially in the next episode.

"Friend?" Seriously? Anyone with half a brain would be able to think that someone out there would choose to be Sherlock's friend.

"Colleague." John said quickly. Oh Sherlock baby please don't look like that at him some people are still thinking you are gay even when I am around.

"And you?" Sebastian Wilkes asked me with a very creepy look on his face.

"Yes, I am his friend Sebastian Wilkes there's no need to be surprised. Did you have a nice trip?" I asked with a sickeningly sweet tone added to a look of loathing.

I think I surprised Sherlock greatly because it took him a second to respond to the tidbit about the trip. Then I see him look at the man's wristwatch. 'Yes Sherlock now you see what I see.'

I walked by Sherlock catching his eye whenever he or I spotted something. This was actually much easier to do in this universe that it is back home. Maybe it just has something to do with that it is a superpower of the mind….. gotta figure that out sometime. Or maybe I'm just more observant because I have to consistently not let on the amount of information I actually know.

Oh God one can only hope Em doesn't spill the beans or hell even let on she knows anything to Mycroft. Shit that would only bring in a flurry of a shitstorm.

"Would any of you like a drink? Water?" the sleaze is trying to offer us water to show he knows how to mimic manners, how quaint.

"I don't ingest things given to me by strangers." John looked at me curiously.

"sometimes you refuse to drink the things Sherlock gives you."

"Yes John thank you for pointing that out, you see sometimes Sherlock enjoys to see if he can put something one someone's drink to see if they will notice or the things he gives are just purely inedible."

"That's why you don't drink them? You actually caught on?"

"Sherlock now is not the time or place, but yes of course I noticed. You have a twitch in your eyebrow whenever you give me a laced one."

Wilkes now just looks horrified, "This is a normal occurrence between you two as… _friends_?"

"Yes Wilkes try to keep up, now why are you dawdling show us what you bloody want us to see." Sherlock is smiling to himself slightly, I hope it's because I defended his ass and not because he's planning on how to drug me without letting on. It was probably a bad idea to let on that's how I knew.

"Right, we've had a break-in." He then led us to the practically empty office. I still haven't gotten over how surreal this feels to be seeing the things I once only saw through a television screen now right before my eyes. Working at a bank must be a really drab job, I would go insane having to look at these blank walls every single day for hours on end.

I quickly get bored with the boring nonsense Wilkes was spilling so I just pull out my phone and play a game. Escape the room, while quite stupid, was so addictively fun to beat. It is very ego stroking if I say so myself. Yet that also quickly bores me, many things do which is why I enjoy the running for your life bit most of the time. Well when I don't have a gun at my back, being shot would hurt a lot.

"Honestly John just observe!" I sigh when he still cannot understand how Sherlock knew Wilkes had travelled.

"Annabelle be nice to the normal people." I turn to see Sherlock smirking at being able to throw my statement right back at me. I stick my tongue out at him like the very mature adult I am.

"Is that how you want to play it Sherlock? Because I will readily go to the mat." John is muttering to himself being sure to face away from us. I am pretty damn sure he said something along the lines of 'Christ the things I am forced to endure'. I'm going to let that one go… for now.

"So Sherlock where are we going now?" I ask because honestly I haven't been paying attention.

"To Vancoon's flat."

"The murder victim?" At his raised eyebrow I huffed and muttered, "It's a good guess."

"Anyway, taxi!"

John leans in and mutters, "There is no way this is going to work."

I snicker appreciatively, "Don't doubt Sherlock's acting skills John, he may just surprise us."

John just stood agape while Sherlock pulled his "I'm totally a normal human being please trust me" voice as I like to call it. As soon as the voice box goes offline I let out the laughter I have barely been holding back.

I knew Sherlock would pull a punk move by dangling himself off that poor woman's balcony in the hope that out of sheer luck he would successfully land on Vancoon's balcony. I rolled my eyes in acceptance at hearing the sound of his impossibly light footfalls in the flat.

"Sherlock." John called in through the door. Clearly he hasn't figured out if Sherlock has gotten into a room by himself you need to do the same. He didn't notice as I knelt down on the ground pulling out the lock pick set Em gifted me with, thank you Mycroft's bank account! "Sherlock anytime now would be a good time to let us in!" John said a little louder, hopefully he didn't think Sherlock didn't hear him otherwise I might have no faith in him left at all. My face was pulled into a grimace, tongue peeping out the corner of my mouth in concentration against this damn lock that was slightly tricky to open.

"Aha!" I yelled in triumph when the lock let out an audible click. I open it to see Sherlock with his hand outstretched as if he was about to open the door. Bloody git.

Honestly who the hell paid these forensic scientists? I mean they aren't even looking at what's right there. They wouldn't have been able to see this was a homicide if homicide was a person dancing naked in front of them whilst singing _God Save the Queen._ Which was exactly what I was doing as I tapped my foot off time to the beat of the tune. While it greatly aggravated me, it somehow aggravated Sherlock to a whole other level. It was worth the price of a small portion of my sanity just to see that vein slowly become more and more visible on the left side of his temple.

I smirked until he whipped his head to glare at me, to which I responded with a constructed innocent expression. He turned faster than the crack of a whip when he heard the proclamation that this was a suicide. I interlock my fingers and push them away from me, cracking and popping my knuckles in preparation for the entertaining scene that is about to play before me.

A/N

Sooooo…. This is awkward… I actually kept procrastinating on writing this until I started it, wrote a bit, forgot about it, remembered it, procrastinated again, forgot about it, and now I finally finished it. I tried to at least make it kinda lengthy! Uh… hope you liked it? Review what you think, and follow so that you'll at least get a notification if I suddenly upload.


End file.
